


Enchanting Tryst

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Burn For You [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant Bad Smut, Euphemisms, Gift Giving, M/M, Molly buys Caleb smut, reading porn, reading smut, so many euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: Molly buys Caleb smut from Chastity's Nook and reads it to himOuttake from The Kind of Kisses (That I Die For)





	Enchanting Tryst

This day they’ve decided to split up to do some shopping. Not that they haven’t already done quite a bit of it, but they have earned quite a bit from killing that spider in the sewers and Zadash is a large city - the largest most of them have been to in a while, if ever.   
  
And a big city offers diverse opportunities, as proved by the bathhouse they’ve visited, The Invulnerable Vagrant and Chastity’s Nook, to mention a few.   
Caleb even managed to find a tea shop, and at breakfast he states he’ll be spending some time there.   
  
Jester offered to look after Nott, and at that  Beau decided to join them to look after both of them, in case they got into trouble, as was highly possible whenever they paired up.   
Fjord decides to stay at the inn, not having anything he wants to look for, though he is close to being dragged along with the girls when Molly leaves to take care of some business.   
  
The previous day, Molly had asked Jester for directions to the Nook, so as soon as he was able to after breakfast, he set out to find it.   
Caleb had left not too long before, and since he’d not mentioned wanting to stop by any other store, Molly figured he’d have some time to browse - and hopefully find something fitting - before joining the wizard.   
  
If not, he can always improvise.   
  
When he arrives, he is greeted by Iva, the proprietor.   
The interior is gaudy and cozy, incense, candles with and without scent lighting up the room and for a moment Molly is transported back to the circus. But then he mentally shakes it off, remembering why he’s come here.   
  
“Hello darling,” he says, turning on his charm. “I’m looking for a gift for a… friend.” The word feels wrong to Molly, but it’s probably the closest he can get to what they are. At least for the moment.   
“Anything in particular?” Iva asks, eyes large behind her glasses.   
  
He takes a moment to think, remembering what Jester had said she’d bought when they had been here previously. Caleb had apparently bought a copy of Shallow Breaths, but Molly had seen no sign of the book.   
  
“His tastes varies a lot, but I think,” he drops his voice and leans in, as if sharing a great secret, “I think in this case some smut would be fitting.”   
“Right this way,” she says, a spark in her eyes as she turns around, leading him to the back.   
  
Scrolls hang there, illustrations of people, of naked couples in various embraces, but none catches his attentions; he merely observes them in passing.   
  
“If you would like some recommendations, then the most popular one would be Zemnian Nights, then for the traveler there is Scent of the Sea, Enchanting Tryst if you want more of a fantastical tale, Tusk Love is more saucy, while Guard of My Heart is more on the romantic side, and Shallow Breaths has more body.”   
  
Scent of the Sea sends his thoughts in the direction of Fjord, and he wonders briefly what the half-orc would do if Molly gave it to him. Maybe he should plant the idea in Jester’s head, in case it hadn’t already struck her.   
Zemnian Nights seems to be the obvious choice, although the title of Enchanting Tryst makes it sound promising.   
  
“Thank you dear, it sounds most promising,” he says, then watches as she excuses herself to help another customer.   
  
Guard of My Heart sounds like it’s too romantic for what Molly has in mind, and Jester’s already bought Tusk Love. And from what Jester said - despite any evidence of it - Caleb _supposedly_ owns Shallow Breaths.   
He opens a copy Enchanting Tryst so he can see what it’s about, if it’s worth it.   
  
“Enchanting indeed,” he murmurs to himself.   
  
Molly buys the book, asks her to wrap it (she does), then tucks it into his coat before making his way towards the tea shop. It’s a small, cozy place, but as soon as he lays eyes on Caleb, he ignores everything else in there.   
His quarry, his prize sits in a darkened corner, almost completely hidden away from human eyes, but Molly can see Caleb as clearly as if he’d been right in front of him.   
  
Holding back a smirk is damned near impossible, and he walks over to Caleb as soon as he spots him, his gift now in hand.   
Caleb is quick to banter with him and Molly finds it absolutely delightful. Not many people have dared to do that, and he had expected Caleb would need more time before he’d feel comfortable doing it, but here they are.   
  
And so he might as well put on a charade, make it seem like he is here for reasons not better suited for the bedroom.   
After all, he’s a skilled liar, knows how to put on a show.   
  
Which is what he does as he orders two cups of tea; one for Caleb, the other for himself.   
  
Molly barely even notices the woman he orders from; all he picks up on is her flustered appearance, and he can’t even remember the words he says. It’s all to coax a reaction out of Caleb, to see if he reacts to what’s happening at the counter.   
Of course, there’s nothing actually happening; Molly has no interest in pursuing anyone but Caleb.   
  
All the while, he feels Caleb’s gaze burning into his back.   
  
He pays for the cups, then returns to the table, handing over the gift.   
When he sees the look in Caleb’s face, there’s no doubt to Molly that this has all been worth it, and he hopes Caleb will be pleased with the next part of his plan.   
Hoping he’s not assuming that his actions are wanted, that he’s not scaring Caleb away.   
  
His tail moves to caress Caleb as he watches the wizard, smirking at him in a way that he knows will make his intentions clear.   
  
When the cups are placed on the table, he keeps his tail occupied, all the while acting all charming to the person who had brought them, not even registering that she’s still flustered.   
Oh, if only she had known what was going on!   
  
Molly’s not opposed to showing off, to flaunt, but this is Caleb, and Caleb is different. Caleb deserves better.   
  
When he gains no visible reaction to his gift, Molly moves to sit next to Caleb, heat radiating through their layers of clothing, and he feels like he is being accepted, that Caleb wants this when the wizard doesn’t flinch away or otherwise make a move to get away.   
Even in the short time they’ve known one another, it’s been abundantly clear that Caleb abhors people getting too close - physically and otherwise.   
  
So this is definitely a good sign.   
  
Which is why Molly takes the book from his hands, and opens it, leafing through briefly until he finds a suiting passage. As Molly begins to read, his mouth is next to Caleb’s ear, his voice low and sultry.   
  
“ _He walks into a clearing, and his eyes find the source of the strange sound that drew him here. In the middle a human sit, naked and skin glistening with sweat._   
_The human - for while the shaft is clearly visible despite their hands working over it, he knows not to assume - has not discovered him yet._   
  
_He takes off his own clothes, enchanted by what was happening in front of him and begins to stroke his own shaft, already hard and pulsing. The elf can not stop himself from approaching as he does so, and at last the human noticed him._   
  
_Green orbs, the colour of dark pine needles, speckled with burnt orange like autumn leaves lock onto his own ocean blue._   
  
_‘Take me,’ the human says, voice dripping with wanton desire. ‘I need your manhood.’ They sound like they’re crazed with lust, and the elf can’t stop himself from obliging. He takes their length in one his own hands, stroking the velvety soft skin. He moves the other to open the human up, only to find them already open and ready for him._   
  
He is painfully aroused at this, ready to burst as he guides his rod to the human’s hole, then sheathes himself into the slick heat. He plunges into the human again and again, while they flex around him. His manhood throbs inside the human, as does the human’s appendage in his hand that he tugs at in time with his own gyrating hips.”   
  
Either Caleb gets off on bad smut, or it’s their proximity combined with Molly’s mouth at his ear and tail teasing him, as before long Molly finds himself surprised when Caleb’s mouth all but attacks his own.   
  
To be fair, he had hoped for this outcome, but not that it would be this soon, and especially not in such a public place like this, despite the fact that they’re sitting in a dark corner.   
  
“What took you so long?” Molly asks when they pull apart for a moment.   
  
Caleb just looks at him for a moment, and the wizard is already starting to look ravaged.   
Molly glances down for a moment, and finds clear evidence of Caleb’s arousal. He is surprised to find he’s aroused himself though, as the smut had been too bad for his tastes.   
  
Then again, he’d be lying if he said he’d not imagined the pair of them in the situation described in the book, and had found himself nearly slipping up a couple of times as he read.   
  
Molly gets no verbal reply from Caleb, but the man takes his hand and drags him away, towards the inn.   
Their cups of tea sit forgotten, undisturbed but for the one sip Molly took. He still holds the book in his other hand, and while he certainly doesn’t need it to come up with things to to do and with Caleb (or that Caleb can do to him), he does find that even badly written smut can lead to the most wonderful events.   
  
No wonder Caleb went to such lengths to get his hands on one.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay? SO MANY EUPHEMISMS! I don't even know, okay
> 
> \---
> 
> Come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia


End file.
